Sisters Returning Home
by Jaded Hailey
Summary: *COMPLETE* Dom and Mia's younger sisters (who are twins) come back from school in Miami, they're 18 now and The Team hasn't seen them since they were 13. What will change?
1. Characters/Summary/Coming Home

Characters~  
  
Celeste Toretto  
  
Nickname~ Les  
  
Age~ 18  
  
Height~ 5'7"  
  
Hair~ Dark Brown  
  
Eyes~ Brown  
  
Style~ Punk  
  
Tattoos~ barb wire around upper right arm  
  
Piercings~ 3 on each ear  
  
1 on upper left ear  
  
nose  
  
belly button  
  
Isabelle Toretto  
  
Nickname~ Isa  
  
Age~ 18  
  
Height~ 5'6"  
  
Hair~ Black  
  
Eyes~ Brown  
  
Style~ Prep  
  
Tattoos~ n/a  
  
Piercings~ 4 on each ear  
  
belly button  
  
  
  
Summary~  
  
Dom and Mia's younger sisters (which are twins) come back from school in Miami, they're 18 now and The Team hasn't seen them since they were 13. What will change?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Celeste's POV~  
  
As we pulled up the driveway in Dom's car, I could hear music coming from the house. The Team hasn't seen us since we were 13, now we're 18, damn Catholic school. I doubt they'll recognize us. Neither Isabelle or I had time to change out of our damn uniforms. The damn uniform consisted of a black and grey plaid skirt, white shirt, and black shoes. I always wore black boots and a white tank top, but I had to wear a grey sweater which I had tied around my waist at the moment. I needed sleep, I was still trying to get used to the time difference. Isabelle had the worst time at home, she had a thing for Vince, but V always liked Mia. I walked into the house, it was another one of those damn parties. I looked around for a second, I could see Letty, Vince, Mia, that Brian dude that was Mia's boyfriend (Mia sent me a picture), Jesse, and Leon. The first time I met Leon was when I was 12, he was about 16 or 17.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I sat across from this Leon guy, he was one of the newest additions to our little family. "You one of my brother's friends?"I asked tapping my fingers on the table.  
  
He nodded,"I guess,"then he put a toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"On any drugs?"I asked.  
  
"No,"he shook his head.  
  
"Like Corona?"I laced my fingers together.  
  
"Wouldn't know,"he shrugged.  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to change that,"I answered walking over to the refridgerator and getting him a Corona,"You can have any brew in this house you want... as long as it's a Corona. Best damn shit around if you ask me"  
  
He mearly nodded and began to drink from the bottle,"And how would you know?"  
  
"House rule,"I leaned back in my stoll.  
  
"No, how would you know about Corona?"Leon asked me,"What are you 10?"  
  
"My brother doesn't quite have the best attention span during parties and I'm 12."  
  
"Well excuse me,"he laughed.  
  
~3 Monthes Later~  
  
"Leon put me down!"I yelled.  
  
"Not until you help me with this car,"he sat me down.  
  
"You are so mean to me,"I said like a little kid. I heard Jesse snickering in his computer room. "Shut up Jess!"  
  
"Oops, I pissed off the scum queen,"Jesse said sarcastically.  
  
"Laugh and die Santos,"I warned Leon.  
  
"Wasn't gonna laugh,"he smirked popping the hood to the car.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~1 Year Later~  
  
I gave Leon a hug,"This is gonna suck,"I was refering to the damn school Dom was sending Isabelle and me to Miami. Most people would think 'Miami! Hell yeah!', but we're going to Catholic school. My friend Aurora always gave me shit about Leon, she always said there was somethin' goin' on, but I was too blind to see it. I mean come on! I'm 13 he's 17, not gonna work!  
  
"I'll miss ya baby girl,"he said still hugging me.  
  
"Hate to break up this little love fest in here, but come on before Dom gets really pissed,"Isabelle walked into the living room.  
  
"Aight,"I groaned,"Bye."  
  
"Cya,"Leon said as I walked out the door.  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Not you too,"I shook my head.  
  
He just laughed,"Get in the car."  
  
~Flashback Over~  
  
I heard a whistle as I walked toward the stairs. I looked over to where it came from. It was unmistakably Leon. "Hi Leon,"I called as I climbed up the stairs. 


	2. Reuniting

Chapter 2  
  
Isabelle's POV~  
  
Les was in a pretty big hurry to get inside if you ask me. Dom smirked, he was one of about... well, a lot of people who thought something is or and was going on between Les and Leon. But this time it was to get sleep, I could go for some of that too. Time difference, here it's 11 pm, in Miami it's 2 am. I got inside to see a party, how anyone will sleep through this. I walked over to Mia and hugged her,"Mia!"  
  
"Isa?! Oh my gawd Isabelle!"she hugged me back.  
  
I laughed,"Yup it's me."  
  
The Team must have heard because they all flocked over. I got hugs from everyone.  
  
"Where's that scum queen sister of yours?"Jesse asked, that was his name for her.  
  
"Um, she walked in like a few minutes ago, she was bitchin' about bein' tierd and shit,"I answered.  
  
Letty laughed,"Now that's the girl I remember."  
  
"She's bitchier, tell ya that,"Dom came into the kitchen.  
  
"I kinda made her go out in the sun yesterday,"I said quietly.  
  
Leon laughed at me.  
  
"Oh shut up!"I scolded. Then I wondered if Vince still had a thing for Mia. It had been a year since the heists, which meant a year since Brian came along.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I was 10, I sat in the garage watching Vince work on one of the cars, he had just turned 17 the week before. I was 10 and I had a thing for a 17 year old, who has a thing for my sister who is 13. Very complicated, but Les has taken the liberty to tell me the deal step by step. Now I have it half way figured out. Les was working on a car with Letty at the other end of the room. Letty is 14, she likes Dom too... well, she likes Dom a lot, but he hasn't noticed being the dumbass that he just happens to be. Les is the lucky one of us girls... she doesn't have anyone after her she doesn't want and he doesn't like a guy that doens't know that she exsists, actually she could care less, but one of these days...  
  
~2 Years Later~  
  
One of those days has come! At least I think. Two guys came about 3 monthes ago, Jesse and Leon. Jesse is 14 and Leon is 16. Les seems to be getting attached to Leon, right now he's sorta forcing her to work, but I know she wants to. They're working and passing a bottle of Corona between them, yup Les is Leon's baby girl. Jesse calls her the scum queen (I guess cuz she's a punk), but she's Leon's baby girl. I find it quite hilarious. Aurora likes Jesse and that's a fact 100%! Dom finally noticed Letty, well, I wonder if it has to do with her turning 16. Well, whatever. V is STILL after Mia, I still like V. And once again it's complicated and I need Les' great advice.  
  
"Leeeeeees,"I called.  
  
"Isaaaaa,"she answered.  
  
"Help me,"I smiled.  
  
"Call the mental institution... I'm sure Jesse can look ya up one,"she paused,"If he ain't too bust suckin' face with Rora."  
  
Leon laughed from inside the car.  
  
"Nooooo, you know what I mean,"I mumbled.  
  
"Simple you have 6 more years,"Leon told me.  
  
"Does he know?"I asked my sister with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Maaaaaaybe,"she smiled.  
  
Luckily my sister and I look nothing alike, cuz if we did when we would get in fights I would feel like I was fighting with myself.  
  
"How would he know?"I asked trying not to kill her.  
  
"We tell each other everything, well, about,"Les shrugged.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you,"I started after her.  
  
She screamed slightly and ran behind Leon and jumped onto his back, she knew I couldn't get her there.  
  
"I won't tell,"he laughed at me making sure my sister wouldn't fall.  
  
"Better not, or it's your ass,"I warned.  
  
~Flashback Over~  
  
I heard someone stomp down the stairs, it had to be my sister, she was probably pissed cuz she couldn't sleep. I looked to see if it was her, it was her, she didn't even change out of her uniform yet. "There's your baby girl,"I whispered to Leon.  
  
He looked over at her, she was getting a Corona.  
  
Les then yelled,"Dominic James Toretto you better stop this party so I can sleep."  
  
"Too bad little sister,"Dom smiled.  
  
"What did mom used to tell you?"she asked taking a drink of her Corona.  
  
"Dominic James Toretto if you don't let your sister sleep she'll be hell to live with tomarrow,"he thought about what he just said,"Okay okay.... Everybody out! Party over! Go home!"  
  
"Thank you,"she smiled,"Night all and in the morning Dom we're gonna talk about the stupid stuff you did while I was gone."  
  
Dom rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
*Now if you would all be so kind to let me a nice lil review... it would be much appreciated! Thanx! 


	3. Character/Not the Whole Truth

Character~  
  
Aurora Riley  
  
Nickname~ Rora  
  
Age~ 18  
  
Height~ 5'6"  
  
Hair~ Brown w/ blue highlights  
  
Eyes~ Greenish~Brown  
  
Tattoos~ n/a  
  
Piercings~ 2 on each ear  
  
  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
Celeste's POV~  
  
"Baby girl,"someone shook me awake.  
  
"Whaaaat?"I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
"Get up time for breakfast,"it was Leon.  
  
"I don't eat breakfast,"I mumbled putting my head under the covers.  
  
"Celeste Anael Anastasia Toretto welcome home!"I heard my door swing open.  
  
"Remind me to shoot whoever the hell let her in,"I mumbled figuring falling back to sleep was hopeless.  
  
I saw Aurora standing at the door, I waved to her,"Go fuck Jesse and let me sleep."  
  
Leon elbowed me playfully.  
  
Aurora did a mock gasp,"I'd never... well, maybe I would, I'll be waiting downstairs."  
  
"Does she ever shut up,"I laid back down.  
  
Leon rubbed my back,"Get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Uh uh,"I shook my head.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Nope,"I answered stubbornly.  
  
"Okay then,"I thought he was gonna leave, but he picked me up and carried me downstairs.  
  
When we got downstairs I punched his left shoulder,"Leon Thomas Santos, don't ever do that again!"  
  
He just laughed at me and lead me into the kitchen,"You hit like a girl."  
  
"I wonder why?"I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I wonder,"he mocked.  
  
"Not again,"Mia shook her head laughing,"Les are you gonna eat breakfast?"  
  
"No,"I shook my head.  
  
"I made eggs,"she offered.  
  
"I hate eggs,"I responded.  
  
"You hate everything,"Dom came down the stairs.  
  
"Shut up and explain,"I told him as Isabelle came running down the stairs almost sliding through the screen door in the kitchen.  
  
"There's a door there you know,"I pointed out.  
  
"I knew that,"she said taking a seat,"Where's Rora."  
  
I looked over at Leon and we burst out laughing.  
  
"What?"Dom asked getting himself some coffee.  
  
"Nothing,"Leon and I said in unison.  
  
"There are no secrets in this house,"Dom informed.  
  
"Yes there is,"you could hear everyone say.  
  
"Okay,"Dom nodded.  
  
"Now explain yourself,"Isabelle said in an odd voice.  
  
"We heisted truck for 3 monthes last year, Brian's a former cop who happened to be a cop when we met him who was trying to figure out who was heisting the trucks, we all lived in Mexico for about 6 monthes, and I wrecked the Charger,"Dom shrugged.  
  
"Run that last part by me again,"I said in disbelief.  
  
"I wrecked the Charger,"he said slowly.  
  
"Nooooo,"I shook my head.  
  
"Yeeeeessss,"Dom nodded.  
  
"Purposely?"I asked.  
  
"No, I was racing Brian at the quarter mile and a semi pulled out in front of me right after the railroad tracks,"he explained to me.  
  
"Well, that sucks,"I commented. I didn't quite believe Dom was telling me the WHOLE story, but I knew someone who would because I would kick his ass if he didn't and the fact that I'm his baby girl helped too.  
  
Uh huh! That's chapter 3!  
  
Sum Thanx 2~  
  
RacerChic12880  
  
krystal  
  
kasey  
  
Amy  
  
Jen  
  
Thanx 4 reviewing u guys rock! 


	4. Unforgotten Memories

Chapter 4  
  
Aurora's POV (this won't happen often due to keep my mental sanity)~  
  
I walked into Jesse's room, he was still sleeping. I'm not going to take Les or as Leon puts it baby girl, seriously. The whole baby girl has a story and I like telling stories!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Isa, Les, and I were about 13, everyone, including The Team came with us. Les was sitting on Leon's lap and ended up falling asleep. He ended up cradling her. Jesse laughed,"Awww, It's Leon's lil baby girl."  
  
Leon laughed,"Yup, mine and no one elses."  
  
~Flashback Over~  
  
I always thought that story was cute and sweet. Now for the scum queen thing. Once again Jesse's creative mind was at work.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Les came skateboarding into the shop, it was a month after her and Isabelle's 13th birthday. She was wearing baggy black jeans, a grey wifebeater, and black bandana. "Not even Letty would go that far, into the scum world,"Leon laughed.  
  
"Fuck off,"Les kicked him on the shin.  
  
"Bitch,"Leon said getting back to work.  
  
"No she's the scum queen!"Jesse yelled from his computer office, where I was watching him work.  
  
"Go to hell Jess!"she yelled to him.  
  
~Flashback Over~  
  
Out of the 3 of us girls she's the only one that actually has a story behind her nicknames. While Isabelle and Les were in Miami I still hung out with Jess.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was the day before my 16th birthday, I stopped by the shop. Jesse was the only one there,"Hey Jess."  
  
"Hi Rory,"he said, he's the only one who ever called me Rory anymore.  
  
"Whatcha up to?"I asked.  
  
"Workin' on desines for the Eclipse."  
  
"Isn't that Isa's car?"I sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah,"he nodded taking a drag of his cigerette.  
  
"Ever finish Les' car?"  
  
Les' car was a very nice black 2000 Honda Civic, from what I heard they were gonna keep it black and put flame decals on it.  
  
"Yeah, finished it last week, have the decals and paint done, everything,"Jesse answered.  
  
We were then caught in a long silence. "I've got somethin' for ya,"he said getting up.  
  
I followed him out behind the garage, he pulled the car cover off a car,"It's yours happy 16th, I know it isn't til tomarrow, but we heard you were going to visit the scum queen and her sister tomarrow so I figured I'd give it to you know."  
  
Under the car cover was a red 1998 Eclipse. "Oh my gawd... oh my gawd,"I began,"oh my fucking gawd, Jesse!" I hugged him,"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my gawd thank you sooooo much!"  
  
He hugged me back,"You're very welcome."  
  
Out of no where I kissed him. He kissed me back, soon we were fully making out. We then came for breath in time to hear Dom call for Jesse. He ran back in to see what Dom wanted.  
  
~Flashback Over~  
  
After that Jesse and I never really said anything about it. We never were officially going out. I would secretly hope he would ask me out, well, not really I would bitch at Les about, basically she's everyone's phychotrist. Which I think drove her half mental, she never reall had anyone to tell her problems to. I think she writes them down though, not like a diary, but in a list form and she checks them off as they are resolved.  
  
I straddled Jesse's stomach,"Jeeeeesse."  
  
"Hmm?"he asked opening his eyes.  
  
"Get up,"I answered.  
  
He mumbled a bunch of incoharent things but woke up,"Get off of me if you want me up so bad."  
  
"I never said I wanted you to leave the room,"I smiled mischiviously.  
  
"Ohhhh,"he laughed,"Then what?"  
  
"Well, there's this one thing we haven't done since the day before my 16th birthday,"I began.  
  
He just pulled me down and kissed me,"I know."  
  
  
  
Well I just made someone VERY happy ::cough::Brit::cough::. yeah well now it's time for you all to review! Thanx 4 reading! 


	5. Passing Gum Around

Chapter 5  
  
Isabelle's POV  
  
We all had gone to the garage around 9 am. Letty and Les were acting like sisters as usual. The guys were all outside talking... which I'll never get. Woah, hold it! Is that V with no shirt I see? Yes it is. "Les, Letty, Rora, Miiia,"I said.  
  
They all gave me an annoyed look but walked over and looked out the window,"Ohhhhh."  
  
"Nothin gets better than this,"I sighed.  
  
"Yeah actually it does,"Les said thoughfully,"But that's a whole nother story."  
  
"No wonder you and Leon are so close, both are sick minded individuals,"I said hitting her shoulder,"Still hate your tattoo."  
  
"Tattoo?"Rora asked and looked at her arm,"Ooooo, I like it."  
  
Les nodded,"I want some gum, anyone got any?"  
  
We all shook our head.  
  
She yelled out to the guys,"Anyone got any gum?"  
  
"What's in my mouth,"Leon told her.  
  
"Okay hand it over,"she walked over.  
  
He gave her an odd look and handed her his gum and she put it in her mouth,"Thank you."  
  
She walked back in.  
  
"You're the strange one,"I told her.  
  
"I know,"she shrugged.  
  
"Was that seriously in his mouth?"Rora asked.  
  
"Uh huh,"Les nodded.  
  
Mia looked at her oddly,"You take after Dom."  
  
"Hey!"Letty and Les said together.  
  
"Roooora,"I said out of no where.  
  
"Isaaaaaa,"she responded.  
  
"Did you make out with Jeeeeeesse?"I asked her.  
  
"Maaaaaaybe,"she smirked.  
  
"Aw yeah girl!"we exchanged high fives.  
  
Les laughed,"What kind of question was that?"  
  
"A stupid one,"I shrugged.  
  
Speaking of which Jesse then walked in,"Scum queen, Leon wants his gum back,"he kissed Aurora quickly.  
  
"Okay,"Les got up from her chair and walked back out and from what I saw from the window she gave his gum back.  
  
"Ewwww,"I said.  
  
"What?"Jesse asked.  
  
"She actually gave him his gum back,"I shook my head, Les walked in,"That's really sick."  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"Not one point,"I answered.  
  
  
  
Well, my step-sis said the whole gum thing was sick... but she don't count... cuz she's... my step-sis, but I don't hate her... I just don't like her. She's evil! Yeah... now on the review thing you can also bitch about your siblings... and leave me nice lil reviews about my story!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
RacerChic12880 


	6. Telling the Truth

Chapter 6  
  
Celeste's POV  
  
Leon and I finally got to talk. "Dom isn't telling me a lot,"I broke the silence.  
  
"What makes you say that?"he asked working on the wiring of a silver Camaro.  
  
"Because things can't be as simple as he makes it seem,"I pointed out.  
  
Leon sighed and looked at over at me,"Okay you didn't hear it from me..."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The heist thing went on for 3 monthes... but before our last hijacking, Jesse ran off because he raced Johnny Tran for pinks. So Tran came after him and shot him. But before that, we did our last hijacking, Letty's car flipped, Vince got caught in the ropes and got shot up. Then your brother went after Tran and flipped the Charger,"Leon explained.  
  
"That it?"I asked.  
  
He nodded and went back to work. It was silent again. "Baby girl,"he said.  
  
"Hmm?"I asked.  
  
"Come here,"he said.  
  
I came over and sat on his lap.  
  
"You know I won't lie to you right?"he told me.  
  
I nodded,"Yeah."  
  
"So listen okay? I'm gonna be honest with ya, we might start hijacking the trucks again."  
  
I shook my head,"No, Leon, please, I don't want you or anyone to get hurt, please don't do it again."  
  
"I'll try not, but we might have to,"he put his hand on my cheek.  
  
I swallowed hard and put my head on his shoulder. I could see Mia out of the corner of my eye, watching us knowing what Leon had just told me, she looked sad, possibly felt sorry to what has happened to our family. Most people would see our family and say... it's a bunch of friends living together, but to us these are the people we have to love, work and live with. This disfunctional bunch of people is my family, and they'll always be my family... no matter what, but I'll never give them up to racing or an insane truck driver trying to kill them during a hijacking. Cars are what brought us all together... so I guess cars are where it's gonna throw us all apart.  
  
"Les Leon!"Dom yelled,"Time to lock up."  
  
I got up from Leon's lap we all headed home.  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
I sat in my room reading letters... old letters that Mama and Papi wrote to us when they would have to travel really far when Papi raced. It brought tears to my eyes. I wiped them away quickly... I hate crying. I've only cried a few times in my life... when Papi died, when Mama died, when Dom got sent to Lopoc, and when I had to leave for Miami. And I'll cry if they start the heist back up again. I felt something crawling up my back, I just shrugged it off, then someone began tickling my stomach,"What the fuck!?"  
  
I heard Leon laughing.  
  
"Leon!"I yelled.  
  
I bit his arm to get him to stop.  
  
"Okay okay,"he stopped, but still had his arms around my waist.  
  
"You think you're cute don't you,"I laughed  
  
"I know I am,"he smirked.  
  
"Cocky bastard,"I mumbled,"Yeah and happy late birthday, a whole 23 years old." I didn't get home in time for his birthday that was 2 weeks ago.  
  
"Mmhmm,"he nodded and put his chin on my shoulder,"I love you."  
  
"I love you too,"I replied.  
  
"No, like this,"he kissed me.  
  
It didn't quite take me by much surprise. Papi probably isn't quite that happy... he told us girls never to go out with our brother's friends.  
  
I kissed him back, it soon became very passionate. There was then a knock at the door. Leon and I quickly broke our kiss and I answered the door, it was Isabelle. "What?"I asked.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything?"she asked laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna interrupt your heartbeat if you don't get to the point,"I threatened.  
  
"I'm going to bed so good night,"she smiled.  
  
I gave her the 'Is that it?' look and she nodded.  
  
I shut the door and looked back over to Leon,"She's the adopted one."  
  
He laughed and got up,"Sure,"he began to kiss me again. There was another knock at the door.  
  
I answered the door again, it was Dom,"Yeah."  
  
"Give your big brother a hug,"he opened his arms up to me.  
  
I reluctantly hugged him,"Missed ya."  
  
"Missed you too,"he smiled,"Night."  
  
"I'd hate to see it when we try to have sex,"Leon said.  
  
"Jumping a bit ahead of yourself aren't we?"I smirked.  
  
He just smiled,"Not if I can help it,"he kissed me lightly before leaving.  
  
I smiled to myself, then there was another knock at the door. I groaned and opened the door, it was Letty, she just walked in,"Spill girl!"  
  
I laughed knowing that she caught on to what just happened,"He told me that he loved me and he kissed me."  
  
"Way to go,"Letty laughed hugging me,"Keep that boy in line."  
  
"You bet,"I answered.  
  
  
  
Woo! 6 chapters in 1 night! Wow, impressive! yeah! my step-sis actually helped a lil here... which she was being nice so I think she's on LSD or somethin' to that effect.  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
Jessikca  
  
LJ  
  
Keep reviewing every1! 


	7. Reports

Chapter 7  
  
Aurora's POV (don't ask why)~  
  
Jesse and I were making out as usual... well for that past 2 days that's all we've really done, but anyway we were rudely interupted by Leon swinging the door open. "Yes?"Jesse asked in annoyance.  
  
"Okay what happens to you if you kiss... well, make out with one of Dom's sisters?"he asked, he was freaking out as far as could tell.  
  
"HA I knew it!"I laughed,"Well, for making out with Les you get, the 'break her heart, I'll break your neck' speech, followed by 'this is my dad and he would kill you if he were still around' presentation, oh and last but not least... 'how to save your own ass when Les gets pissed off' safety course."  
  
"That's it?"Leon asked me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
With that he left, then came back in,"What if I slept with her?"  
  
Jesse and I just gave him a blank look.  
  
"You didn't did you?"Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, not yet,"Leon informed.  
  
"Good,"I nodded,"Cuz then you would be getting not so nice looks during the day."  
  
He left again... Jesse and I waited a minute before saying anything. I looked at him,"Well, he plans on screwing my best friend... I didn't really need to know that."  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
We were all at the garage as usual. I started being dramatic,"A blown kiss is a kiss wasted the only good kinda kiss is a kiss tasted."  
  
Les looked over at me,"And where did that come from?"  
  
"I dunno,"I shrugged,"And they can't take you in heaven and they're afraid you'll take over in hell."  
  
She laughed,"Damn straight."  
  
Isabelle came running in,"Dom, just got our reports from school."  
  
"Shiiiiit,"Les said looking over at the door where Dom was walking in.  
  
"I'm gonna read Isa's first,"Dom announced.  
  
Everyone gather around as Dom began to read,"Skipped class, smoked on school grounds, drinking on school grounds, and ran from the school."  
  
Les began to laugh,"Prepare to pissed off now."  
  
Dom looked through the many pages of Les' report,"Playing Disturbed, wearing your rosery wrong, running from school 3 times, knocking out a girl, causing a girl internal bleeding, knocking out the principal, drinking on school grounds, smoking on school grounds, and I don't think I'm gonna read the whole thing."  
  
"That's good,"Les nodded.  
  
"Explain,"Dom told her.  
  
"Hated school, wanted to come home, but they ended up just thinking I was mental and had many issues,"she shrugged.  
  
"You do have issues,"I commented.  
  
"Shut up,"Les replied,"They hit us with rulers and yardsticks."  
  
"Okay do you remember how you caused this one girl to have internal bleeding?"Dom asked as everyone sat down to hear the story.  
  
"She was a Tran, nough said,"Les shrugged.  
  
"Ohhhh,"everyone said together.  
  
"But to answer your question, she was talkin' shit about our family and I had enough of it and I punched her one too many times,"she answered.  
  
"Well, now that you're back home you better watch out for yourself,"Dom warned.  
  
Les got up,"Yeah, aight, whatever,"then she went back to work.  
  
I followed Jesse back to his computer and sat on his lap, by now they needed to do some work on Les' Civic, so Jesse was updating the program. I began to kiss his neck. He let out a short moan. I grinned, "You like that don't you?" He nodded trying to keep his cool. I laughed,"Okay I don't really wanna lose it in an office.  
  
"Especially when there're people near the office that don't wanna watch you lose it in an office or anywhere,"I heard Les say and I looked over at her Leon was behind her with his arms around her waist.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her. She just smirked at me.  
  
  
  
okay! There's my chapter and stuff! Yeah new chapter is coming VERY soon.  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
Jen  
  
Krystal (yes, we'll be getting sum Isabelle and Vince shit in here sometime soon... it's gonna be kinda complicated lol so patients (I have no patients personally so I don't expect anyone else to have any eather)) 


	8. A Talk

Chapter 8  
  
Isabelle's POV  
  
I ran into the garage and over to Les and Leon,"Dom's comin'." The kinda got out of their little, I dunno what you would call it, but okay lets put it this way their little love fest or whatever. They stood beside each other though acting as if they were working the whole time. I laughed slightly and walked over to V,"Hey what up?"  
  
"Nothin,"he answered preoccupied with his car.  
  
I sat in the passenger side of the car and watched him work,"Hey V."  
  
"Yeah,"he answered.  
  
"Come here,"I told him.  
  
He sat on the drivers side.  
  
"Okay first of all look at me when I'm talking to you,"I looked over at him, I had a plan.  
  
He looked at me and I kissed him quickly and smiled,"That's all."  
  
He smirked and leaned over and kissed me. I began to kiss him back, then I heard,"Isabelle Josephine Catherine Toretto!"  
  
Vince and I stopped kissing quickly and looked over to see Dom.  
  
"Come on, Celeste, you, and I need to talk,"Dom told me, he used Les' real name.  
  
I got out of the car and followed him to his office, Les was already there slouching in a chair. "Have a seat,"Dom said. I sat down. Dom closed the door, shut the blinds and sat across from us, he turned to Les,"When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"When I felt like it,"she answered.  
  
"When you were gonna have his kid?"Dom asked.  
  
"If it took me that long, yes,"she answered trying to not yell.  
  
"Things have changed since you girls have lived here, those guys out there aren't the same ones that carried you around over their shoulder when you were little or in some cases 12 and 13, during the parties they're with a different girl each time,"Dom said remaining calm somehow,"You two are my sisters and if eather of them break your heart I'll break their neck."  
  
We each nodded. "Can we leave now?"I asked.  
  
He nodded and we left.  
  
  
  
There's another chapter for ya! well, now you should probably review!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
PeAcHeS 


	9. Don't Go

Chapter 9  
  
That Weekend  
  
Celeste's POV~  
  
It was the weekend barbeque that we had had for years. Like I remember Dom would fry the chicken, Jesse, Rora, Isa and I would just hang out, and Mia would cook about everything else as we waited for everyone else to show up. Soon enough Dom had Santana playing, I'll never know why, but that's what he usually plays during this 'family' get together. About five or ten minutes later I heard the rumbling of car motors as I talked to Jesse, Rora and Isa. I watched Leon take a few bags inside along with Letty and Brian. When he came back out he gave me a quick, but rough kiss.  
  
Isa raised an eyebrow.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Jesse whispered something to Rora causing her to smile. He took her hand and led her upstairs.  
  
"Awwwww gawd noooo!"Isa and I spat.  
  
"I ain't hungry anymore,"I stated knowing what kind of freaky shit was goin' down.  
  
"What?"Dom asked.  
  
"Jesse... Rora... upstairs... bedroom... you don't wanna know,"Isa gagged.  
  
Leon came up from behind me and whispered,"We could do that too."  
  
"Real cute,"I smirked,"We'll talk."  
  
Suddenly it sounded like a wall was being knocked out of the house.  
  
"There's a wall there!"I yelled.  
  
No response.  
  
"Couldn't they wait,"Isabelle looked up to the window of Jesse's room which the curtains were closed to now.  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
Jesse and Rora came back. I began to laugh histerically causing me to almost fall out of my chair, but Leon caught me. "What?"Rora asked.  
  
"Well, to start it off, Jesse your shirt is on backwards, Rora you look like hell in a handbasket,"I laughed hitting my head on the table.  
  
Isabelle pulled me up by my hair,"You'll kill braincells."  
  
"Oh and you haven't,"I answered.  
  
"Now how would I do that?"she asked.  
  
"To put it lightly you never wanna see yourself drunk, but I have it on tape,"I answered.  
  
"Okay we're watching it,"Dom announced.  
  
"Sweet!"Rora smiled.  
  
I looked at her oddly,"You never say sweet, somethin' fucked up happened and don't share, please, no really you don't have to."  
  
Rora just smiled.  
  
"Oh I got Rora on tape drunk too!"I told them.  
  
"What about you?"Mia asked.  
  
"I don't get drunk, I get high,"I smirked.  
  
Dom shook his head,"I knew Mama and Papi were insane when they wanted me to send you two there."  
  
"What did I do when I was drunk?"Rora asked me.  
  
"Well there was the one time when you had the lampshade and the other time when you were reciting parts of movies, then once Isa insisted on smoking a joint and it ended up being hilarious,"I explained.  
  
"Well... do you know what you're like when you're high?"Isa asked as a threat.  
  
"Yup, I laugh histerically for no apparent reason or I pass out,"I shrugged.  
  
~Later~  
  
I was in my room half asleep when my door opened, it was of course Leon. "What?"I asked.  
  
"Just wanted to see my baby girl,"he answered pulling me onto his lap and began to kiss my shoulder and work his way up to my neck.  
  
"Leon,"I murmured.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's going on?"I asked.  
  
He stopped,"What do you mean?  
  
"I heard you all leaving last night,"I turned to face him.  
  
"Hijacking... we were stashing the Civics for tonight,"he explained.  
  
I sighed and kissed him softly,"Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"he asked kissing me back.  
  
"Don't go,"I answered.  
  
"I have to,"Leon answered he kissed me one last time,"I love you."  
  
"Love you too,"I said get off of his lap. With that he left. I headed over to Mia's room to talk to her.  
  
  
  
There you go! That's your chapter! yup! well review!  
  
  
  
okay that was interesting... yeah... 


	10. Waiting

Chapter 10  
  
Aurora's POV~  
  
I was trying to figure out why Jesse was so figity... sure his ADD, but gawd this was worse! "Jess, are you okay?"I asked.  
  
"Fine,"he answered kissing me.  
  
"You don't seem fine,"I noticed him slipping on his shoes,"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out,"he answered.  
  
"Not without me,"I said smartly.  
  
He put his hands on my shoulders,"I'll be back, don't worry,"he kissed me deeply, deeper than ever... well except for that time about 6 or 7 hours ago.  
  
He left, but I stopped him at the top of the staircase and pushed him against the wall and kissed him long and hard. When I let go, he gasped for air,"I'm definately coming back!"  
  
"Good,"I smirked when they all left I saw Mia's door open. I walked in, Les and Mia were watching TV, not really paying attention to much to anything. "What's up?"I asked sitting on the bed with the two sisters.  
  
"Trying to figure out how to keep our boyfriends at home,"Mia said as Isabelle stomped in.  
  
"You all too?"she asked.  
  
The three of us nodded.  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"I think he's cheating on me,"I said as I drank from my bottle of Corona.  
  
"With who? The truckdriver?"Les said sarcastically.  
  
"What?"Isa and I asked at the same time.  
  
"That's right everyone... they hijack semis,"Les said from her corner of the couch.  
  
"Great,"Isa commented.  
  
"I know, they have Brian in it now too,"Mia said as we watched QVC and looked at all their shitty jewelery.  
  
  
  
Yup there's another! now review away!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
kasey 


	11. Hijacking

Chapter 11  
  
Letty's POV~  
  
I drove down behind Dom to where the Civics were stashed. I felt sorry for the girls back home. I could hear Leon and Les' conversation through the door. Les sounded so upset about him leaving, that's not like her though. I was behind as usual, Jesse on the left side, Leon on the right, and Dom at the front. Vince got onto the truck safely thank god this time. But the driver had a gun and as V knocked him out his gun shot off hitting Leon's left arm. "Fuck!"I heard Leon yell over the walkie- talkie.  
  
~2 Hours Later~  
  
We arrived home the girls were all up watching that QVC. Les looked as bored as hell, but as soon as she saw Leon she jumped him. "Ow ow ow,"Leon mumbled.  
  
Les saw his arm,"What the fuck did you do?"  
  
"Got shot,"he answered sitting in a chair.  
  
Les began mumbling something as she sat on his lap.  
  
"You tierd?"he asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Lets go to bed then,"Leon said as Les got up. Then they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Dom hows about we go up stairs and you give me a massage,"I said.  
  
He reluctantly got up and followed me upstairs to our room.  
  
  
  
Celeste's POV (I'm doing an extra POV so It's longer)~  
  
I looked at Leon's arm,"Will you stop hijacking trucks?"  
  
"No,"he grunted as I lightly touched where he got shot.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to talk to my brother,"I sighed getting up.  
  
"Wouldn't do that I heard something about a massage,"Leon called after me.  
  
"They still say that?"I asked sitting back down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Never gets old,"I laughed, I traced his tattoo,"When'd you get that?"  
  
"I little bit after you left,"he answered.  
  
We heard something hit the wall.  
  
"Gawd, why does it have to be my brother!"I said to myself.  
  
Leon laughed and pushed me down onto the bed and began kissing me.  
  
When I could get breath I said,"I thought you were injured."  
  
"Not enough not to do this,"he kissed me again.  
  
  
  
Now review you good people! Review!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
RacerChic12880 


	12. Mary Jane

Chapter 12  
  
Isabelle's POV~  
  
Les came down the stairs the next morning. "What're you so happy about?"I asked her.  
  
"Am I not aloud to be happy,"she asked.  
  
I looked at her,"Oh my gawd."  
  
"What?"she asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"You're not innocent,"I said in a sing-song voice.  
  
She laughed and mocked me,"You're an idiot."  
  
"V is takin me out tonight,"I smiled.  
  
"Cool,"Les nodded.  
  
"I guess Leon ain't wakin up for awhile,"I laughed.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I heard uncontrolable laughing. It was Rora and Jesse. Les rolled her eyes. Rora went up to Les,"You know your first and middle name together mean heavenly angel!?"then she patted Les' head,"little prettiful angel, but prettiful heavenly angels shouldn't be banging their boyfriend before marriage."  
  
"That's a no no,"Jesse added,"Bless thy soul."  
  
The two continued out to the kitchen and sat down. Les watched them in fear,"I'm checking for pot!"  
  
The two of us ran up the stairs and into Jesse's room, Les opened the door, smoke flooded the hall and we both started gagging. "Not even I know mary jane that well,"Les coughed.  
  
We went over to Jesse's ashtray,"Mary jane alright,"Les nodded,"And they smoked 6 of 'em."  
  
"Great,"I said looking for all the drugs and taking them downstairs.  
  
Les soon followed. Leon walked out of Les' room,"Baby girl, what's with all the smoke?"  
  
"Jess and Rora are high,"she informed.  
  
"Oh,"he nodded.  
  
Les pushed him back into the room,"You might want to put on a lil more than just boxers."  
  
When Les and I got downstairs Jesse and Aurora were making out. Les rolled her eyes as she took the marajuana outside to burn.  
  
  
  
now leave a prettiful message!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
RacerChic12880  
  
kasey 


	13. Get a Room!

Chapter 13  
  
No Ones POV~  
  
~At Cha Cha Cha~  
  
"So what was it like?" Vince asked as he and Isa sat down to eat.  
  
"What was what like?"  
  
"School."  
  
"Ohhh. That." She said taking a drink of her ice water. "Horrible." She laughed telling him all different stories that had happened to her and her sister while there,"Um we have a lot of video tapes that we used to make of us doing the stupidest stuff, so we can watch them when we get home."  
  
"I'm just happy to be home." She smile.  
  
  
  
~Back Home~  
  
Celeste walked into the kitchen and stood by the sink drinking some water and looking outside. Leon walked in,"Eat somthin'."  
  
"No,"she answered taking a drink still looking out the window, she hadn't eaten almost all day.  
  
"Please,"Leon started over to her.  
  
"Bite me,"Les spat.  
  
"Whatever the lady says,"he walked over and bit her shoulder.  
  
She let out a short scream,"Leon, I didn't mean it literally, ow, Leon, stop, ah!"  
  
He laughed and kissed Les' cheek,"You're hott when you're angry."  
  
"Ha ha,"Les laughed sarcastically as she dumped the last of my water out.  
  
Leon snaked his arms around her waist,"I try."  
  
She laughed and leaned against him.  
  
"Hey Letty and I are goin' over to Hector's to check out some cars!"Dom called.  
  
Everyone gave different answers as Dom and Letty left.  
  
Les turned around in Leon's arms and put her hands on his shoulders, she smirked a bit.  
  
"You plannin on being a bad baby girl tonight,"Leon laughed.  
  
"Uh huh,"she nodded kissing him.  
  
He pushed her against the counter as they kissed.  
  
"Get a room!"Aurora walked in.  
  
They didn't listen, Les just found a cup and threw it at Aurora.  
  
"Ahh, okay okay I'll let you alone,"Rora said leaving the room to go up to Jesse's room.  
  
Mia was the next unfortunate person to walk into the kitchen,"Les, Leon! Upstairs!"  
  
The two stopped kissing, they both looked very annoyed.  
  
"What if Dom walks in, he isn't very happy about everything as it is,"Mia pointed out.  
  
Leon then took Les' hand and led her upstairs to his room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
*Jesse and Aurora*  
  
"Don't go into the kitchen,"Aurora warned Jesse.  
  
"Why?"Jesse asked sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Les and Leon have their tongues down eachothers throats,"Rora rolled her eyes sitting beside Jesse.  
  
Jesse just shook his head and laughed,"Not anything new... well, for the past 2 or 3 weeks it has been normal at least."  
  
She laughed,"Yeah I guess."  
  
Jesse moved behind her and began to kiss her shoulder, then her neck, and turned her around to kiss her lips. Rora soon pulled Jesse down onto the bed.  
  
  
  
There's yet again another chapter up! With a whole shitload of thanx to Britani for helping me & writing a bit too! So lets put it this way... without her... there would be no chapter today!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
angelcheeks  
  
Krystal  
  
kasey  
  
Mia Toretto  
  
Jen  
  
The Flaming Safety Pin Nazi  
  
dazzl  
  
becca  
  
MC 


	14. School Videos

Chapter 14  
  
No Ones POV~  
  
Isabelle ran downstairs with 3 video tapes,"Everyone sit down time to watch videos from school!"  
  
"Which ones?"Celeste walked in.  
  
"The good ones,"Isabelle smiled.  
  
"Okay, that means anytime I'm high or puking or yelling at a teacher or beatin the shit outta someone," Celeste sat on the couch. Everyone came in.  
  
~The Video~  
  
Isabelle was looking into the camera,"Now we are 15 and in 10th grade. Yeah 3 more years!"  
  
Isabelle was back,"It's October 15th, Aurora is here,"camera goes to Aurora smoking something with Celeste,"And she is wasted along with my sister."  
  
"Who the fuck said I was wasted?!"Celeste's voice came from the couch.  
  
"I did,"Isabelle snapped.  
  
"Okay,"Celeste answered.  
  
~Later~  
  
Celeste and Isabelle stood at the foot of one of the beds. "We are going to show you people our drug collection,"Celeste said, then sat on the floor opening a shoe box,"We've got about everything, marajuana, caffeine pills, heroin, cocaine, fire, ritalin, oxy, ex, and some homemade shit."  
  
"Note she's basically the only one that does this shit,"Isabelle said.  
  
~Much Later~  
  
"Les has come to Europe on the coldest winter as I'm predicting, with no coat,"Isabelle said.  
  
"With no coat,"Celeste smiled,"And we to find the red light district."  
  
Someone yelled to them,"Where you goin'?"  
  
"Red light district,"Celeste went down some steps.  
  
"We're waiting for a fricken, whatever those things are that go through the subway and Les is smoking!" Isabelle acted shocked.  
  
Celeste just shrugged.  
  
"She looks like a fricken doped up punk, oh yeah and beside her is our good friend Whitney,"Isa pointed out.  
  
"She is a doped up punk,"Whitney mumbled.  
  
"Shut the f up,"Celeste threw her cigarette onto the ground.  
  
~A Little Later~  
  
Isabelle was holding the camera now apparently,"Les is an idiot she is getting a tattoo."  
  
Celeste just looked at the camera for a brief second.  
  
"Doens't that hurt?!"Isabelle yelled.  
  
"Not really,"Celeste responded.  
  
"I don't like it,"Isabelle said looking at it,"For gawd sakes it's barbwire!"  
  
"Aaaaand?"Les asked shrugged.  
  
"Nevermind,"Isabelle shook her head.  
  
  
  
~Next tape~  
  
"We're in 12th grade and Les has a plan!"Isabelle yelled at the camera.  
  
"Okay here it is the nuns play basketball and shit like they always have water bottles so I figure we can switch the water with.... vodka,"Celeste said slouching into a chair,"Which we're gonna do now!"  
  
The girls stood at the kitchen counter spilling water into the sink and replacing it with vodka.  
  
"My next project is to throw away Les' drug supply,"Isabelle ran over and got the box and threw it from the window.  
  
Les walked over with the bottle of vodka,"My cigs were in there."  
  
"Oops,"Isabelle bit her thumbnail.  
  
"You realize how long it takes me to get cigs?"  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Yeah,"Celeste nodded,"Turn the camera off I don't want people seeing the killing of my sister."  
  
~After the Movie~  
  
Celeste apparently got tierd of watching her life so she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
"How did she get drugs?"Dom asked.  
  
"People threw them over the big fense and she would throw the money,"Isabelle answered,"She was mad at you so she rebeled, not much of a big deal."  
  
Everyone soon went to bed, they had to wake up Celeste though because of the tendency to hit people when they picked her up while she was sleeping. 


	15. What Does It Mean?

Chapter 15  
  
Celeste's POV  
  
I was sitting outside of the party smoking a cigarette. "What's up?"it was Dom.  
  
I quickly threw the cigarette out,"Nothin."  
  
"I saw that,"he grinned sitting beside me on the steps.  
  
"Caught,"I laughed.  
  
"Okay, I know your sleeping with Leon,"he blurted out.  
  
I looked at him,"I ain't even gonna ask you how you found out."  
  
He just laughed,"You're my sister I know these things. And now that I thought about it---."  
  
I cut him off,"You don't want me with him?"  
  
"No, I couldn't think of anyone better,"Dom smiled at me.  
  
I hugged him,"I love you, Dom."  
  
"I love you too, Les,"he hugged me back,"Now hand over the last of your smokes you're quitting."  
  
"Aight,"I sighed digging into my coat pocket and handing him my pack of cigarettes, I then went inside. I walked over to Leon and sat on his lap,"Miss me?"  
  
"Mmm hmm,"he nodded and kissed me.  
  
"Good,"I smirked,"Dom, took my cigs."  
  
"Good,"he laughed.  
  
I gave him a pouty look,"It was mean, but he did say he was happy we're together."  
  
Leon nodded and took a drink of his Corona.  
  
"He knows we're sleeping together,"I said out of nowhere.  
  
Leon spit out his Corona and gave me a shocked look.  
  
I shrugged,"He's my brother he knows this shit."  
  
He mumbled something and continued to drink.  
  
Aurora come running down the stairs,"Les! Isa! Get your asses over here now!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked over with my arms crossed across my chest,"What?  
  
She grabbed both of our arms and took us into the bathroom and practically threw us into the mirror.  
  
"Okay I see my reflection,"Isa said not knowing what we were doing exactly.  
  
"Look down!"Rora hit us both upside the head.  
  
I looked down and tilted my head to the side,"What does it mean?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, dumbass!"Rora hit me upside the head again.  
  
"Ooooooooh,"I nodded,"Okay that make sense okay." Then I thought for a moment,"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"I dunno,"Aurora shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's Jesse's right?"Isa began, Aurora and I looked at her and nodded,"Musn't be that bad then."  
  
"No more sex though,"I said.  
  
They both hit me upside the head,"Shut up!"  
  
"What?!"I asked somewhat in shock how much I had been hit on the head in the past five to ten minutes.  
  
"You gotta tell Jesse,"Isa said leaving the bathroom.  
  
Aurora and I just looked at each other,"Fuck."  
  
  
  
There's the chapter!  
  
  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
angelcheeks  
  
pinky12  
  
Kat  
  
RoxyAngel  
  
Raleigh  
  
Vetti-luvs-2-race 


	16. Jesse?

Chapter 16  
  
Aurora's POV  
  
I followed Celeste downstairs. She pushed me towards Jesse knowing I was as nervous as hell. I wanted over to Jesse,"We need to talk."  
  
He looked very confused, when we got on the porch and said,"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"  
  
"No, um, but, uh, I'm pregnant,"I said quickly.  
  
His face went pale,"Oh my gawd,"then he fell on the porch passed out.  
  
"Shit,"I cursed. I ran inside and went straight over to Isabelle,"Jesse past out when I told him."  
  
She looked around for a second,"Okay, we need to get him onto the couch then we make everyone leave."  
  
"Okay,"I said, we walked outside onto the porch.  
  
"I'll get his feet, you get his shoulders,"Isa instructed.  
  
We carried him in and laid him down on the couch. Isa looked around at the party go-ers,"Okay everyone party's over get the fuck out!"  
  
Everyone groaned but left, leaving only the team.  
  
"What happened?"Dom ran over.  
  
"I told him I was pregnant and he just fell,"I told him and everyone except Isa and Les fell silent, Isa and Les began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"I knew that was gonna happen,"Les laughed then stopped,"Okay okay, it ain't that funny. I'll go get some water."  
  
She walked out with a pitcher of water and dumped it onto Jesse's head.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Celeste shrugged,"He's awake,"and carried the pitcher back out to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay what happened?"Jesse asked sitting up.  
  
"Les, you explain,"I told Celeste.  
  
Les rolled her eyes,"Okay Jesse your mom came back and tried to kill you."  
  
I about slapped her when Jesse's eyes grew wide with fear and he grabbed onto her arm for dear life. "Jess, it's not normal when I can't feel my arm,"Celeste tried to get Jesse to let go but it didn't work,"Okay okay, Rora is pregnant! You passed out on the porch, Isa and Rora brought you inside, Isa called off the party, I threw water onto your face to wake you up and your mom isn't here now let my arm go!"  
  
He still didn't let go.  
  
"Leon, a little help,"Les said.  
  
Leon laughed and pryed Jesse off of Les.  
  
"He's a little strong son of a bitch,"Celeste looked at her arm.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby?"Jesse asked me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He jumped up and hugged me. I almost couldn't breathe,"Jesse, I can't breathe."  
  
He didn't let go.  
  
"Jesse Alexander Monroe would you let go of her so she can breathe,"Isa yelled.  
  
"Oh, okay,"Jesse let go,"Just happy."  
  
"I ain't good with kids just so you all know, I ain't babysittin,"Les told us.  
  
"Shut up, you just don't want to work,"I told her hitting her with a pillow.  
  
Isa shook her head,"No, we had to do projects in 9th grade and we're both still emotionally scarred from it. It was to make us not want to get pregnant until marriage."  
  
"More like scare the shit outta us,"Les said.  
  
"That's why Les smokes, the first night we had those kids she left the kids with me and snuck off the campus and got some... well, a carton of cigarettes,"Isabelle explained,"So small, loud, screaming, crying children cause us to drink, smoke, and do drugs."  
  
"LSD is good,"Les sat down,"The colors are beautiful."  
  
"Unless you're screaming,"Isa added. Les shrugged.  
  
"Alright I'll leave it with Letty or Mia,"I smiled.  
  
Letty backed away,"Hell no."  
  
Mia smiled.  
  
"I say we all volunteer Mia,"Les said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Isabelle looked up at the ceiling,"And may I ask what's so interesting?"  
  
Les shrugged,"No clue, but I'm going to bed. Night all."  
  
Soon everyone had gone to bed.  
  
  
  
There's your chapter people hope you enjoyed it now review dammit!  
  
Thanx 2~  
  
RacerChic12880 


	17. Shopping For the Baby

okay... I'm writing... I figured sumthin out! go me!  
  
Chapter 17 Isabelle's POV We were going shopping for baby clothes. Letty and Les did not look interested what so ever.  
  
"Oh this is cute,"Mia picked up a pink frilly dress.  
  
Les walked up,"We don't want to scare the children & how may I ask is she gonna hang with us all in the garage?"  
  
Everyone had found out a week before the baby was a girl.  
  
Mia gave Les a side glance,"What do you suggest then?"  
  
"Cargos, t-shirts, tanks, hoodies, sneakers, boots, bandanas, that should cut it don't u think Let?"Les listed a bunch of stuff.  
  
"Yeah, that should be cool,"Letty agreed.  
  
"Riiiight,"Rora & I said rolling our eyes.  
  
"So we just majorly down size you two's clothes?"I asked them.  
  
They looked at eachother shrugged then nodded,"Yeah."  
  
"How about... no,"Rora laughed going through the racks.  
  
Mia laughed.  
  
"This is Mia's department anyway,"Les sighed and looked around,"Won't be my fault when your kid is running around in her fuzzy pink ghetto fishnet glory."  
  
Aurora was now confused,"Wha?"  
  
"Nothing,"Les laughed,"Well, you better get some white, light blue, & that weird light green color in there cause doctors are dumbasses."  
  
"Really they thought my brother was gonna be a girl they bought all pink,"Letty began,"They were gonna name him Jenna."  
  
We all laughed.  
  
After about 3 hours we were back home.  
  
Les ran inside and onto Leon's lap,"Hold me."  
  
"What did you do to her?"Leon asked looking at all of us.  
  
Rora, Letty, and I all pointed at Mia,"It was her."  
  
"I never saw more pink in my life,"Letty flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"Now it wasn't that bad,"I said trying to make everyone happy. I reseaved many death glares. "Okay maybe it was."  
  
"I'm gonna need theropy,"Les declared.  
  
"Shut up,"Rora shook her head pulling many pink items out of the bags.  
  
Jesse came down the stairs and stopped in his tracks,"Who are you & what have you done with Rora?"  
  
I acted like my dramatic self,"The aliens! She wanted to walk in the crop circle and poof she was gone & they gave us this... this I don't know what it is!"  
  
"That was lame,"Les blinked,"Well for someone who once said in their sleep 'can't sleep clowns will kill me' it's not that lame."  
  
V then walked in the door, I quickly jumped him.  
  
"Room! Get a room!"Rora urged.  
  
We didn't argue much... so we did.  
  
MUAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!! i wrote! hell yeah! this is awesome! aight ok yeah riiight... oh so you all know i have made the moon into what I like to call a 'death star' ::finger quotes::.... alright I was really hyper there but you gotta love austin powers! now review you good people of... where ever you're from! 


	18. Family Matters

okay... I'm writing... I figured sumthin out! go me! Um thanx to Britani for helping me... she wrote a few sentances... um yeah... ok yeah... now read! & thank you people who take time & read this thing! u people r cool!  
  
Chapter 18 Aurora's POV I was trying to get Les to come with me to get more baby clothes. She turned to me when we finally reached the living room where everyone was watching TV,"What are you the Blair Witch trying to steal my soul. The kid is fricken set for life, and you damn well hope to have a fricken midget... gawd you have more than enough relax!"  
  
"She's right,"Jesse chimed in.  
  
"Thank you,"Les sat down on the couch behind Leon who was sitting on the floor. She began to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
I saw Dom smile slightly to himself.  
  
I decided to get all the baby clothes and rip the tags off. I suddenly thought of something,"Jesse what are we going to name her?!"  
  
He looked at me from the TV,"I don't know."  
  
"Anael Lynn,"Les told me.  
  
"You and Isa's middle names?"I asked.  
  
"Pass go collect 200 dollars!"Isa said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think Jess?"I asked.  
  
He nodded,"I like it."  
  
"Great,"I smiled.  
  
"You tell your parents?"Les asked me.  
  
"They didn't take it all that well,"I told her sadly.  
  
She rolled her eyes,"Figured."  
  
"They are evil people... they live on country club grounds in South Carolina,"Isa commented she was slowly falling asleep on V's lap.  
  
I laughed... the twins could make anyone laugh, even the British dudes with the big furry hats.  
  
"Hey Dom you should really give me a massage,"Letty announced.  
  
Isa and Les looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Without arguement Dom followed Letty upstairs. Soon they heard a door slam.  
  
"What happened?" Isa said walking into the room and then sitting back on Vince's lap.  
  
**FLASHBACK** I quietly knocked on the door hoping that no one would be home so I didnt have to tell my parents right then about me having the baby. But I didnt have much luck. My mother opened the door,"Hi honey come in!"  
  
"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?"I said nervously as we entered the living room. They sat on the couch, I stayed standing so I could take a run for it.  
  
"Well,"my father smiled.  
  
"I'mpregant,"the words just ran together.  
  
"Oh it must be to that nice Oxford boy that came here a few weeks ago,"my mother smiled to my father.  
  
"No,"I shook my head,"Jesse."  
  
"You mean... garage Jesse?"my mother asked slowly,"high school drop out Jesse? Knows Celeste and Isabelle Jesse?"  
  
"Yes,"I scrunched my eyes shut ready for the worst.  
  
"What were you thinking you were gonna go to Harvard Law this fall!"my father shouted.  
  
"It's my fucking life & I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"I ran out obviously upset and jumped in my car and sped off.  
  
**FLASHBACK OVER**  
  
"And that's the last I talked to them,"I told them all.  
  
Les nodded,"They really hate me ya know."  
  
"Yes I know,"I laughed.  
  
"Thought so,"she said. 


	19. Anael Lynn/Epilogue

Okay.... I'm going to write this chapter... I think it's 19.... yeah probably... anywho! Thank you Wiccan Moonlight Faery for that grammer correction thingy (just so all you know that was my first class during the school year last year.... so I slept.... come to think of it it's been my first class during the day for a few years), but yeah thanx thank gawd someone actually pays attention! Anyway... this is your chapter! Oh before I begin keep in mind I was listening to A LOT of Orgy, Kittie, Jack Off Jill, The Vines, and Oasis when I wrote this and I was in the middle of some sort of nervous breakdown, so if I like have someone abruptly die... don't kill me! And oh yeah I kinda got stuck at the whole hospital cuz I hate hospitals and the whole labor process... just freaks me out at this moment cuz on this show my gram is watching this lady had a c-section so of course they have to do a big close up on this thing, so yeah.  
  
Chapter 19 Aurora's POV- I sat on the couch with Jesse. Letty and Dom were fighting about something again, I have no idea what though. Suddenly I felt a pain and felt water draining out of me. "Holy shit,"I muttered.  
  
"Huh?"Jesse looked at me.  
  
"I think the baby,"I began to stand,"Is coming."  
  
Jesse began to yell for everyone. Celeste was calling colleges about applications so of course she came walking out of the kitchen looking as pissed as ever. Jesse pointed to me and she nodded and gave the rest of her information. She hung up the phone and about hit Dom with the phone, personally I thought it would have done him some good if it did hit him but that's my opinion.  
  
The Hospital- I was in labor for 16 hours and I don't think I'm going to go into detail about that. I never saw Jesse so happy. Like we said we would we named her Anael Lynn.  
  
Epilogue Mia's POV- Aurora and Jesse decided to wait to have more children, they still aren't married yet they just don't know if they're ready.  
  
Brian and I are now married. We have two wonderful children Celeste Quinn and Sasha Whitney.  
  
Letty and Dom... well, they're still themselves, no marriage, no kids. Maybe it has to do with Dom cheating on Letty AGAIN. Even though he's my brother I don't know why she puts up with it.  
  
Isa and V, they broke up, Isabelle decided to go to college in Florida, she missed a lot of her friends down there I guess.  
  
Celeste decided to go to college in Portland and towards the end of her first year she died of an over-dose on heroin. Leon was very torn, but he found a woman named Diana. We're all proud of him since it took him about 3 years.  
  
Besides that we're all doing pretty well and we're still in the whole street racing circuit, fixing cars, selling groceries. Finally they stopped hijacking semis, so life to me is almost perfect.  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay I thought that was a shitty ending, but I REALLY wanted to finish this story and I had basically zero inspiration so yeah. Now I am on my 1 to 3 month 'I Refuse To Write Anything' type thing because well, I don't know. Have a good day, week, month, year, and whatever the hell else.  
  
PEACE! 


End file.
